bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Bolt Phoenix Ardas
Bolt Phoenix Ardas Skill 'Thunder God Barrier (15% reduction in damage from Thunder types & great boost in BB gauge produced during Spark) 'Burst 'Lucetius (11 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & probable Paralysis effect; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 11 BC) 'Brave Burst Fulgrator (27 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boost in Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 27 BC) *Ardas's Leader Skill boosts Spark damage, not BB gauge. About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary All hail the legendary bird Ziz... in its 6* form! Throughout Brave Frontier history, we were tired of summoning Ziz from the Rare Summon gate from the very beginning of Brave Frontier. When I mean the very beginning, I mean THE very beginning. Its random attack was so terrible and even worse, when he only went to 4* at that time, its stats weren't close to 1000, except HP. But then, Ziz got a 5* evolution... and then a 6* evolution... Has it gotten better throughout the past year and a half? Give this a read and find out! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Nice. Ardas boosts Spark damage by 75%. This is a very nice boost as it is one of the best in the game. The best is currently Raaga's Leader Skill. Spark damage boosts significantly increase the damage output as Sparks multiply the overall damage dealt to enemies. The damage reduction is nice too. 15% damage reduction from Thunder enemies can be very useful in quests that are heavy in Thunder units, like Eze's GGC. However, there are Leader Skills that can mitigate all elements, like Tridon and Elaina. True, their mitigation is smaller than Ardas's but there is variety of units that appear in many other quests. Brave Burst Score: 5/10 This BB has a terrible damage modifier. 200%? Nope. True, this BB has a 60% chance of paralyzing enemies, but there are way better BB you can use to utilize this effect, like Nalmika and Tora. Besides, a lot of bosses are immune to Paralysis anyway. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Ardas's SBB utilizes a 420% damage modifier. It's not all that strong as Ardas's Atk is quite low. At least this SBB boosts Spark damage by 70%. Not the best in the game, however, but it's still good to use. The best Spark buff in the game currently is Raaga's SBB and Afla Dilith's SBB, which boosts by 90%. Also, Ardas has a nice 27 combo attack with a 27 BC Drop Check. This is nice as this combos very well with the Spark buff. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Ardas is quite weak in terms of Atk so it won't be dealing as much damage. His BB damage modifier doesn't even come close to dealing that much damage either. Fortunately, it paralyzes units. Once units get paralyzed, there is practically no hope for them to retaliate as they are stuck for 3 turns. In theory, a paralyzed unit is a dead unit in Arena. Ardas's normal attack has a 20 BC Drop Check. This is just dead on average. It's alright to use, but not the best. This can be supported by other units with high Drop Checks. Stats Score: 6/10 Ardas's stats don't even come close to average, except for HP. Its Atk and Def don't even reach 2000, which makes it harder for Ardas to deal a lot of damage and survive at the same time. Its Rec stat is relatively decent, which makes it easier for Ardas to recover HP. In terms of typing, my type preference for Ardas is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Ziz has come a long way and Ardas has made some improvements, but not by much. However, Ardas proves to be a great Spark buffer for those lacking the current meta's Spark buffers. Ardas actually replicates Elza's abilities, but more on a small scale. Ardas is still good to use as a Spark buffer, but not one of the meta units to use since its stats are low. Conclusion Total Score: 6.8/10 Oh Ziz... you've grown so much since you were little... Thank goodness you came with your 6* evolution. All hail Ziz! Do you have a Ziz? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Ardas! How Zizs have you gotten rid of during your time with Brave Frontier? Do you like its 6* form? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Magma Twin-Pike Claire *Jewel Floret Rosetta *Fei and Fang *Boltdrive Zedus Category:Blog posts